Haunted Discoveries
by DPcrazy
Summary: PrePP. It's amazing what can spring off of a little Halloween haunting for Danny and his friends. Now he's in over his head with Vlad, the media, and all of his friends and family. Can he make it out with his secret intact? Original:The 'Haunted' Hous
1. Chapter 1

**In the spirit of Halloween, I present to you just a little something I wrote in my free time. It's written before PP. Caution: Do not read if you don't want people to hear you laughing insanely.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, there would be no Mayor Tucker.**

* * *

It was Halloween, a night of scaring and begging people for candy. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had given up trick or treating (**although****, I don't see why, hello, free candy!**) The three decided to have a horror movie night instead. They sat on the couch, just as one of the movies finished.

"So guys, what movie next?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I think we've watched just about every good horror movie there is." Tucker replied.

"We need to find something else to do." Sam stated. "I've got it! How about we go check out that house that's supposed to be haunted. And if it is, Danny can save us." Sam suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering me." Danny remarked sarcastically. "Although, it's a whole lot better than sitting here."

"Then let's go already!" Tucker urged.

Danny sighed and went ghost. He picked up his two friends. He flew himself and his friends to the "haunted" house. Danny landed in front of the house. Making sure that no one was watching, he changed back.

"Come on, let's go inside!" Sam pressed, opening the door and almost running inside.

Tucker and Danny ran after her. They carefully pushed open the old door. Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Sam? Sam?!" Danny called.

The boys didn't know what was coming until it was too late. Sam jumped out from behind them and tackled them. The two boys screamed. The Goth girl started laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your faces!" She commented, still giggling.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Danny commented.

"So, is this place haunted or not?" Tucker questioned.

"No. My ghost sense isn't going off." Danny replied.

"Then how about we _make_ it haunted." Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned.

"What if Danny _Phantom_ decided to do a little Halloween scaring?" Sam hinted.

"I don't know…" Danny replied uncertainly.

"Oh, come on, dude! It would be a riot!" Tucker pushed.

"Alright." Danny agreed.

Footsteps sounded from outside.

"Quick, Danny." Sam urged.

Danny quickly transformed and turned himself invisible. Sam and Tucker ducked behind some dusty, old furniture.

"You go first." A Latina female's voice challenged.

"Fine by me. I, Dash Baxter, am not scared of anything." The male voice replied boldly.

"Then go dude." Another male voice pushed.

The wooden door swung open to reveal four teens; Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star. Danny had to resist the urge to laugh; this was going to be good.

"See, there's nothing in here." Dash stated.

Danny summoned his ice powers and the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. The popular kids began to shiver.

"Is it me, or did it just get colder in here?" Star questioned, shaking in the cold.

"You guys are just imagining things." Dash denied.

Danny decided to go for his next stunt. He silently flew over to the door and slammed it shut. The frightened teens jumped and whipped around.

"Ah, this place _is_ haunted!" Kwan shouted.

"No, it was probably just the wind." Dash insisted.

"Just the wind, was it?" Danny muttered to himself. "Well let's see what they say about _this_."

Danny flew up the stairs and started pacing around on the floor. The footsteps echoed loudly downstairs.

The four screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Paulina suggested fearfully.

"No. For the last time, this place is _not_ haunted!" Dash told them with an impression of bravery, although he was scared too.

"Great, Dash is going to be stubborn. Now what could I…perfect." Danny said thoughtfully as he devised a plan.

Danny grabbed a bed sheet off of an old bed and pulled it over his head. He floated down the stairs.

"OoOoOoh." He moaned empathetically.

The group members' faces turned pale.

"I-It's probably on a string or something." Dash stammered. "Some stupid prank."

To prove him wrong, Danny flew in a few complicated patterns. Now, all four of the teens were scared stiff.

"It _is_ haunted! Run!" Dash screamed.

The group made for the door and pulled, only to find that it was locked.

"It's locked!" Star screamed.

Danny flew around the group, moaning and groaning.

"Ghost Boy, where ever you are, **HELP**!" Paulina screamed.

"Oh, this is good." Sam whispered to herself behind the couch. She was recording it on video camera.

Danny decided that he scared them enough. He disappeared for a moment, with the sheet, phased his hand through the door, and unlocked it. The door creaked open. The terrified teens rushed out through the door screaming bloody murder. As soon as they were gone, Danny shut the door and broke into a laughing fit.

"Told you that it would be fun." Sam laughed, standing from behind the couch. "And the best part is; we have it all on camera."

"Yeah! Looks like we'll have something to watch when we go back to Sam's." Tucker added, suppressing laughs and failing miserably.

"Shhh! I hear someone coming!" Sam warned, pulling Tucker back behind the couch.

After the whole group was hidden, the wooden door slowly creaked open again.

"I don't know about this. Didn't you just see Dash run out of here?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, come on." Another nerd dared. "If you do this, I'll give you that card."

"Fine." Mikey agreed.

The two nerds stepped further into the house. Danny didn't know if he really should scare them. After all, Dash and the rest of the populars deserved it, but they didn't do anything. Although, this _was_ about scaring for the fun of it…and blackmail. In the end, Danny just decided to go easy on them.

"Man, this place is creepy." Mikey observed.

"There's nothing here but old furniture." The other one stated in disappointment.

Okay, now that one _wanted_ to be scared. That was different. Danny let a soft green glow emit from his hand, bathing the room in the eerie light.

"W-What's that?!" The second nerd, who I shall now refer to as Joey, stammered.

"I-I don't know." Mikey answered.

Both were trembling. To add to the effect, Danny increased the glow by more and caused an icy breeze to rustle throughout the room.

"Let's get out of here!" Joey screamed, running out the door, Mikey hot on his heels.

"You know, they really didn't deserve that." Danny stated once they were gone.

"Hey, they wanted a haunted house and a haunted house they got." Sam replied.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Are we done then?"

"Let's just wait a little longer. Maybe someone else will show up." Tucker insisted.

Before Danny could reply, footsteps banged up the porch stairs. Next victim.

* * *

**And victim number three will be...yeah, like I'm going to tell _you_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following authors have helped in the production of this chapter by supplying valuable ideas that are used in this story:**

**Ghostanimal**

**MaxRideNut (and I agree, that book is AWESOME)**

**Danny-dani**

**Discalimer: No, like everyone else on here, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny quickly turned invisible while Sam and Tucker dashed behind the couch once more. A tall, dark, strongly built figure entered the building. Vlad. 

"My, my, Daniel, you've been doing such a great job. And here I was thinking that you'd _never_ try to scare anyone for fun." Vlad remarked snidely.

Danny made himself visible. "What do you want, Vlad?" he asked harshly, crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing. I assumed it was you causing the ruckus, but I wanted to make sure. Having fun, are we?"

Danny remained quiet. If he answered, Vlad would find _some way_ to use it against him.

"Oh, please, Daniel. It's in a ghost's _nature_ to like scaring people every once in a while. Even for half-ghosts like us." Vlad assured, knowing very well that Danny _was_ enjoying this.

"Fine, I kinda like it." Danny admitted.

"Don't tell me you didn't love seeing the terrified expressions on your enemies' faces." The man prodded.

"Danny, don't say anything." Sam warned as she and Tucker ran from behind the couch. "Vlad never comes for no reason. For all we know, he has some recording devise with him and he's going to use this later to turn the town against you!"

"I agree with Sam. Leave. Now." Danny demanded.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." The older half-ghost said passively, turning around and exiting the house. Right before he left, he turned around. "And Happy Halloween."

"Well, that was weird." Tucker stated, staring the spot where Vlad had left.

"I don't care. Just as long as he doesn't come back." The ghost boy responded.

More footsteps sounded from the other side of the door.

"That better not be him again." Danny growled.

"No, the footsteps are too light. It must be a kid." Sam observed. "Go easy on them."

Danny faded out of vision a moment before the door swung open, but no one came in. A few moments passed, but still nothing. Danny flashed back into visibility.

"That was…weird. Why…" Danny never got to finish.

"Boo!" A voice shouted from behind Danny, loud enough to make him jump before turning around.

"Danielle!" He shouted excitedly upon recognizing the figure and pulling her into a brotherly hug. He held her close for a few moments before pushing her away slightly so that he was still holding her shoulders, but he could see her fully. "What are you doing here? What about Vlad?"

"Nice to see you too." She commented sarcastically. "Vlad can't hurt me, remember? I'm stable now. Besides, it's just for one night. Plus it's Halloween!"

"Fine." Danny gave in. "You wanna help scare a few people?"

"You bet!" Dani laughed.

"Uh, I hate to break up this little reunion, but someone's coming!" Tucker alerted.

"Shhh! Turn invisible!" Danny commanded his 'cousin.'

Dani followed orders. They waited in anticipation, wanting to scare the heck out of whoever walked through the door…unless it was a little kid.

"What's gotten into those kids? There's nothing here!" A man muttered, walking into the dark room. He was wearing dress pants and a light blue work-shirt with a black tie.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Danny whispered to Dani (she was still invisible, but Danny knew that she was right next to him). "That's my teacher. He gives us tons of homework and is always busting me. Let's get him good, okay?"

Danny proceeded with cooling the room down a good ten degrees.

Lancer grabbed his arms. "_The Raven_ How did it get so cold?" Of course, he ignored the obvious answer.

Danny flew over to the door and slammed it closed, causing his teacher to jump.

"No wonder those kids were scared. The wind keeps slamming the door shut. Probably letting their imaginations run wild." The overweight man murmured.

Great, he was stubborn like Dash. Oh, well, Danny broke Dash, he would break Lancer, too. While thinking of what to do next, Danny saw a disturbance in the floor dust. "_Leave now"_ was being scrawled across the floor by Dani. He'd have to remember to congratulate her on that one later.

"What's going on here?!' Lancer shouted.

"Leave now." A feminine voice echoed around the room creepily.

Danny caught on. "Leave now." He echoed.

"Leave now." They began chanting together. "Leave now. Leave now. Leave now."

Lancer rushed to the door in panic and fear, only to find it stuck and ice creeping though the cracks.

_"__The Legend of Sleepy Hollow__!"_ The man shouted, his terror showing clearly. He continued tugging at the door, but to no avail. "Help! Someone, help!"

The nearly identical Phantoms were barely suppressing their laughter.

"You did not heed our warning." Danny started scarily in a deep, echo-y voice.

"Now face our wrath!" Danielle finished just as horrifyingly.

Danny began flying in tight circles, creating a strong wind, Dani in tail. A soft green glow emitted from their hands, making a ring of green light spin around the teacher. Lancer pushed himself harder against the door. He desperately pounded on it.

"Help!" He screamed as loud as he could, fearful sweat beginning to form and his heart beating faster than ever.

Danny and Dani began laughing insanely, but the ghostly echo to it along with the wind and the fact that it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once made it sound terrifying. Lancer was close to passing out from the pure fear that inhabited every molecule of his body. Noticing this, Danny flung open the door.

"Leave **now!**" Danny commanded.

Lancer rushed out the door faster than you could say "ghost." Well, at least he was getting his exercise because, boy, did he need it. Danny slammed the door closed again after the man left. He faded back into view, his hand covering his mouth and his shoulders shaking. Dani appeared the same way. It wasn't long before they landed and began howling with laughter. Sam and Tucker came out from their hiding place, doing the same as their ghostly friend.

"_That_…was definitely…the funniest!" Danny snickered.

"Did…you see…his face?!" Sam howled.

"Priceless!" Tucker added.

"This…is the most…fun I've had…in forever!" Dani cackled.

"Oh, man! You _have_ to make copies of that!" Tucker told his Gothic friend.

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" Sam assured.

"You know, you're pretty good at this scaring stuff, Dani." The male half-ghost complimented.

"Oh…thanks." She said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden rapping on the door. They instantly silenced themselves and jerked their attention toward the door.

"Come out here, **ghost**! I know you're in there!"

* * *

**Okay, those who can't figure out who it is, raise your hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this disappoints anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! (Murmurs to self) Darn it! Where's Desiree when you need her?**

* * *

"Oh, no! Valerie!" Danny gasped upon hearing the all-too-familiar ghost.

"Alright! I'm coming in!" She shouted angrily.

The door burst open and the huntress warily scanned the area. There weren't any ghosts visible. She checked her tracker again. There was a red dot on this house.

"Fine, you want to play hide and seek? Bring it!" She challenged.

"Danny, it's Valerie. Why are we hiding?" Dani whispered.

"Because she'll still blast _me_." Danny hissed.

A blast suddenly whizzed by their heads. "Show yourself, **ghost**!" She demanded.

"Come on. We have to go." Danny warned quietly. Not quietly enough.

"Gotcha!" The Red Huntress confirmed, sending another shot in their direction. It hit Danny. Hard.

The ghost boy lost his invisibility and was thrust back into the wall. It took less than a second for Valerie to spot him.

"Phantom!" She observed and came up to him with her gun.

"Valerie, don't shoot!" Three other voices chorused. Sam, Tucker, and Dani came running in front of their fallen friend.

"Sam? Tucker? _Danielle_?" She wondered, lifting her gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…um…we…" Tucker stuttered.

Sam was helping to pull Danny up. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders for support. "We asked Danny if he wanted to 'haunt' this place. You know, get a few good laughs."

"Wait, how do you two even _know_ him?" Valerie interrogated. "How do you know who I am? Where's Danny? And why is Danielle here?"

"We met him when he first came out of the Ghost Portal. Said he wanted to help fight off all of the troublemaking ghosts." Tucker replied. Technically, it was the truth. It just wasn't in the way that everyone would take it. "We figured out it was you on our own. And Danny's…at home because his parents wanted to make sure that he was 'safe.'"

"And I came here to scare the heck out of Danny." Dani finished with a smile.

"Yeah, and she succeeded." Danny added tiredly, shooting Danielle a playful smirk.

Valerie rolled her eyes. She thought that she had heard Phantom call Dani 'cuz,' but she could have been mistaken because they were acting _exactly_ like siblings. It was almost…cute.

"Just, please don't shoot, Valerie." Sam pleaded.

"On one condition." She stated. "Did you get any pictures?"

Everyone broke out into smiles. True, Valerie didn't particularly like Danny Phantom, but it was Halloween. Maybe she could let Phantom have a little fun, just for tonight. Besides, she didn't want Dani to see her blasting-what Valerie thought was-her older brother.

"Oh, you bet." Sam confirmed, holding up the camera. "Don't worry, I'm making copies."

"Why can't we just watch it now?" Valerie wondered.

"Because I can hear more people coming." Sam replied quickly, motioning for Valerie to hide.

Everyone resumed their "scaring" positions. There were voices coming from outside.

"This is Lance Thunder here. I'm standing in front of this old abandoned house, rumored to be haunted. Numerous citizens have been spotted running away from this house, screaming about it being haunted by ghosts. I am here to either confirm or deny these rumors." The reporter introduced.

The three visible teens smiled at each other. The Phantoms had better do a good job.

The door swung open, a built man with fluffy blond hair came in with a man holding a camera behind him. They both looked a little unsure about this. Lance Thunder had to remember to officially quit after this.

"If this place is truly haunted, we will know in just a few moments." He reported, trying to sound brave, but his nervousness and fear peaked though.

Danny and Dani took this as their cue to start scaring. This time, they were getting right to the fun stuff. Danny went over to the reporter and grasped the man's shoulders, causing him to float upward.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as loud as he could, flailing around against the force.

The camera man started up in shock and fear. His partner was floating! Slowly, he backed up against the door, attempting to get away from the mysterious spirit, only to have it slam behind him.

"Foolish humans!" Dani boomed. "How _dare_ you trespass on our grounds?!"

Danny was amazed at how well she was doing. It was almost like she had done it before…He'd have to ask her about that later. For now, he'd have to concentrate on more pranks. He quickly pressed his 'captive' against the wall and phased half of the man's body through the wall, trapping him. The terrified reporter screamed as loudly as he could. With his hands free, both him and his 'cousin' grabbed sheets off of the old furniture and hid under them. It now appeared that the sheets were floating.

"OoOoOo…" They moaned together, swooping around the room.

"Someone, help!" Lancer Thunder pleaded. "Danny Phantom! The Fentons! Anyone!"

Danny held back snickers at hearing his name being called. The two were readying themselves for their next attack when the door bursted open.

"Alright, Spectral Freak, prepare to be fried!" Jack Fenton shouted, his ghost bazooka at the ready.

He and his wife began shooting at the sheeted figures, the ghosts barely dodging the attacks.

Now all of them _knew_ that this was the end of their fun. Maybe they could persuade Valerie, but the Fentons took no mercy.

"That's our cue to go." Danny stated, pulling Danielle from under the sheet. Both of them invisibly grabbed their friends and left as fast as half-humanly possible.

A few moments later, Danny phased back through the wall near Lance Thunder and made him intangible, letting him fall _out_ of the wall and onto the dusty wooden floor. Smiling, Danny returned to his friends.

"You _do_ know that this is going to be on the news now, right?" Sam commented to her ghostly friend.

"Darn it! I should have blasted the camera." Danny cursed.

"Well, as long as no one _knows_ it was you, then you're fine." Tucker assured.

"And no one even knows me, so I'll be okay." Dani added.

Danny began laughing. "Yeah, but if they ever saw you, the press would have a field day."

"I can see it now: _Does __Danny __Phantom have a sister_?"Dani added, spreading her hands apart in a showy gesture as she announced the title.

"Well, I better get going now." Valerie declared. "My Dad's probably going to kill me for being out this late." Before she jetted off, she leaned in close to Danny's ear and whispered: "I just didn't want to waste you in front of your little sister. Next time I see you, you'd better watch out."

Danny rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile at her persistence.

"I'd better go, too." Dani announced, beginning to fly off.

Danny quickly grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't. How about you stay at my house tonight? You know, just to make sure that you're safe from Vlad."

"Really?!" She squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents would be fine with it. Plus, if by some wild chance, someone saw you, you can share the blame with me." Danny joked.

"Geez, thanks." Dani replied sarcastically.

"Danny, I hate to burst your bubble, but your parents are coming." Sam warned.

"Oh, right." Danny remembered. "Need a ride home?"

"Nah, we'll walk." Tucker responded. Then, after they were out of hearing range, he said to Sam; "Not like we don't end up getting dissed every time she shows up anyway."

Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

**And this is basically the end of the action, but there's still one chapter left, so hang on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never mind. This isn't the last chapter.**

* * *

Danny arrived home with Danielle a few minutes later. They had changed back to their human selves a block back so as not to attract any attention. Unnoticed, they slipped into the house. Danny's parents were still "getting rid that pesky ghost scum haunting the abandoned house." They had just stepped inside the darkened living room when the light flickered on.

"Who…" Danny started, looking around wildly until his gaze fell upon his older sister, Jazz. "Oh, hi, Jazz."

"Danny, what were you thinking?!" She blared, oblivious to Danielle. "I know it was you spooking everyone!"

"Um…Sam and Tucker made me?" He tried pathetically. Well, they did, but he agreed to it. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Jazz looked confused for a moment.

"Jazz, this is Danielle." Danny introduced, pushing Dani out from behind him.

"Hi!" Dani greeted, waving with a big smile plastered to her face.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Jazz cooed.

"Cute?" Dani practically spat.

"Oh, sorry." The red-head apologized, seeing how the word irked the young girl. "Hi, Danielle. My name's Jazz."

"Dani. I liked to be called Dani. With an 'I.'" Dani corrected. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Jazz. I asked Dani to stay with us tonight. Okay?" Danny requested.

"Are you sure it's okay with her parents?" Jazz asked cautiously.

She watched as both of them started shifting on their feet and nervously looking at each other, having a silent conversation.

"I…kinda don't have parents." Dani announced.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The older sister wailed sympathetically.

"No! It's not like that!" Dani assured, but then started giving Danny looks that screamed "Help me!"

"Uh, Jazz? There's something you need to know." Danny informed, causing his sister to give him a confused stare. Danny went on. "Dani…is kind of a clone that Vlad made of me."

Jazz was in total shock. "What?"

"Vlad tried making a perfect clone of me and he got Danielle instead." Danny explained.

"Wait? _Vlad_? And if she's your clone, does that mean…" Jazz stammered confusedly.

Now Dani was feeling slightly better. She could show off. With practiced ease, she let the duel rings of light form around her waist, making Jazz jump back as she did so. Slowly, they moved apart, revealing her ghostly costume. After the transformation was complete, Dani stood there as a white-haired girl with glowing green eyes. She waved.

"Hi!"

Jazz's mouth hung wide open. Danny was about to say more, but Danny's parents suddenly burst in. Thinking quickly, Dani changed back before they saw her.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Can I have a friend sleep over?" Danny questioned abruptly.

"Sure, sweetie. Who is it?" Maddie responded in her usual perky manner.

"Um, well, you've never met her before." Danny responded nervously, hoping his Mom would say yes anyway.

"Is she a ghost?!" Jack boomed, earning a glare from his wife and cringes from the three children. "Oh, sorry."

"Well, let's meet her." Maddie suggested kindly.

Danny motioned to Danielle. "Mom, Dad, this is Danielle."

"Aw! She's adorable!" Maddie cooed the same way Jazz had.

The oldest half-ghost in the room kept a tight hold on the younger one's wrist, warning her to stay calm.

"Um, hi! I'm Dani, with an 'I,' Danny's friend." Dani greeted.

"You're a little young. How do you know Danny?" The mother questioned curiously.

"Oh, it was…a program for school!" Danny cut in. "We had to go to the Middle School for a program and I met Dani."

"Well, as long as it's okay with her parents, she can sleep over tonight." The woman confirmed.

"That's great! We're just gonna go upstairs then, okay?" Danny rushed happily.

"Wait! The news is doing a report on that haunted house. We want you kids to watch it." Jack insisted.

The two half-ghosts grew very tense, but obediently sat down on the couch to watch. Jack clicked on the TV and after a few moments, the report showed up **(isn't it just amazing how well-timed everything is in the DP world?)**.

"Hello, this is Tiffany Snow. A few hours ago, we got news about a haunted house. We sent our own Lance Thunder to investigate this 'haunted house'. And here's the video that was recorded." The woman reported. The screen switched to the video from the house.

_"This is Lance Thunder here. I'm standing in front of this old abandoned house, rumored to be haunted. Numerous citizens have been spotted running away from this house, screaming about it being haunted by ghosts. I am here to either confirm or deny these rumors." The reporter introduced._

_They opened the old wooden door, revealing a dark, ancient room covered in dust._

_"If this place is truly haunted, we will know in just a few moments." He reported, trying to sound brave, but his nervousness and fear peaked though._

_Soon, Mr. Thunder was being levitated upward by an unseen force._

_"Ahhhh!" He screamed as loud as he could, flailing around against the force._

_The camera's view was moved for a brief moment as it caught the door slam mysteriously._

_"Foolish humans!" __A slightly feminine, but terrifying, voice__ boomed. "How dare you trespass on our grounds?!"_

_The reporter was __immediately __phased into the wall and stuck there while two sheets began floating up; the ghosts._

_"OoOoOo…" They moaned together__ creepily__, swooping around the room._

_"Someone, help!" Lancer Thunder pleaded. "Danny Phantom! The Fentons! Anyone!"_

_Unexpectedly, the door burst open._

_"Alright, Spectral Freak, prepare to be fried!" Jack Fenton shouted, his ghost bazooka at the ready._

_He and his wife began shooting at the sheeted figures, the ghosts barely dodging the attacks._

_Both ghosts suddenly disappeared__ and the sheets floated lightly to the ground__. A moment later, Lance Thunder fell out of the wall._

The clip ended and the screen returned to Tiffany Snow. "As you can see, the house has proven to be haunted. With more word on this, let's turn to Mayor Masters, who says that he has valuable information on this mystery.

Danny and Dani both gulped. Uh-oh.

Vlad walked onto the set (earning a "Hey, it's Vladdie!" from Jack) and then began speaking. "Well, my good citizens, I, being the good mayor that I am, decided to visit this 'haunted house.' While I was there, I snuck a small camera to the walls to get a peak at what was happening in between. _This_ is the video that it picked up."

The two half-ghosts outside of the TV had to hold back gasps, but they could do nothing about their paling faces.

_The room was empty for a few minutes, but the town's own local ghost hero, Danny Phantom, suddenly appeared, looking perplexed. He turned to __t__wo figures that were mostly hidden behind the couch._

_"That was…weird. Why…"__ The ghost boy started, but was cut off when a little ghost girl that strongly resembled him appeared behind him._

_"Boo!" The girl shouted, scaring the older ghost._

_"Danielle!" He suddenly shouted__ excitedly__, pulling the little girl into a hug. After a moment, he pushed her away slightly, but was still holding her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and became very serious. He started saying something, but it was muffled _(courtesy of Vlad)

_"Nice to see you, too." She shot back sarcastically. Then, she mumbled something else that was, again, muffled by editing. "Besides, it's just for one night. Plus, it's Halloween!"_

_"Fine." Danny Phantom gave in. "Wanna help scare a few people?"_

_"You bet!" She responded cheerfully._

The tape shut off. Vlad turned to the crowd with a smirk. "You see? It was your own 'hero' scaring you all this time. And it is believed that the other ghost has some relationship to Phantom. A sister, perhaps? The information gathered would conclude that her name is Danielle Phantom. Or, Dani, with an 'I.' But, instead of asking yourselves who that young ghost girl is, I would be wondering whether your 'hero' is actually a hero."

"Well, thanks for the new information, Mr. Masters. That concludes our special report." The woman finished.

The TV was turned off.

"I can't believe it!" Jazz shouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed. "The ghost kid has a sister!"

"No, Dad. I meant that they'd accuse Danny Phantom of not being a hero!" Jazz snapped.

Jack began laughing. "Of course, he's not a hero. He's a ghost."

While they were conversing, Danny peered over at Dani, who was looking very angry. He watched as she slipped off the couch and walked up the stairs unnoticed by the rest of the Fentons. Quickly, Danny followed her. He caught her right as she went ghost.

"Dani, what are you doing?" Danny questioned, observing the girl.

"I'm gonna give Vlad a piece of my mind!" She replied furiously.

"No! He might hurt you!" The boy resisted.

"I wanna see him try!" Dani snapped. With that, she flew off.

Being the good guy that he is, Danny went ghost himself and chased after her. He had to protect her from Vlad.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at the studio. Danny grabbed the younger girl's shoulder. 

"Danielle, I don't think…" He began.

"Danny, he told everyone that you were a bad ghost! He let them all know about me! There's no way that I'm going to let him get away with this!" She interrupted.

Dani bolted through the wall, Danny following. They came out in an empty room. Well, empty except for…

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your little game?"

Vlad.

* * *

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we go again!**

* * *

"Oh, and if it isn't my little girl. How nice to see you again." He purred.

"I'm **not **your little girl!" Dani shouted furiously.

"Ah, I see you inherited Daniel's temper." The man noted calmly.

Dani let out a low growl.

"And speaking of Daniel…" Vlad trailed, shifting his gaze toward Danny. "How did _you_ like my little presentation?"

"You know, that was _really_ low. Of course, I guess I should have realized by now that _nothing_ is too low for you." Danny commented in a low, angry tone, arms crossed.

"'Low' is a subjective term." Countered the billionaire.

Unknown to them, a cameraman just _happened_ to be walking by when he heard the quarrel. Quietly, he turned on the camera he was carrying and began to record the conversation. He smirked, thinking about the major bonus he'd get for this.

"Oh, really? What do you consider low? Kidnapping? Oh, wait, you've already done that. Betrayal? No. Destruction? No. Attempted murder. _Definitely_ not. Hmmm. Looks like you've committed to just about everything I can think of." The ghost boy retorted.

"Oh, Daniel, don't be so negative. At least now you can retire from the hero job and pretend to be the normal kid that you're not." A smirk appeared on Vlad's face as he said this, causing Danny to get insanely furious.

Fortunately, all of this talk left Vlad wide open to Dani. She snuck up behind him and was about to land a punch in his back when Vlad whipped around and gripped her wrist so hard that he almost broke it.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, _daughter_?" Vlad hissed, glaring at her.

"Hey, get away from her!" Danny demanded, firing an ecto-blast at Vlad, causing him to release Dani and be thrusted into a wall.

The boy quickly ran to Danielle and helped her up. She held her hurt wrist and was trying her best to not let out a sob of pain. Seeing her hurt, Danny glared at Vlad harshly.

Vlad pulled himself up swiftly and brushed his suit off. "Firing from behind, are we? How very sneaky…_son_."

"I'm **not** your son, so stop calling me that!" Danny blared.

"And I'm not your daughter so stop calling _me_ that!" Dani screamed, momentarily forgetting about her injured wrist.

"Oh, you most certainly are. Do you not remember who raised you? Took care of you? Only to have you betray me!" Vlad lectured.

"You used me!" Dani yelled. "You're not my father and you never will be! I was only a mistake in your eyes, you even said so yourself!" Tears started to form in her eyes from the painful memories.

"And don't you even _dare_ call me son." Danny hissed. "You could never be a Dad to anyone! You know why?! _Dad's_ don't **attack** their kids! _Dad's_ don't _use_ their kids for their own personal gain! _Dad's_ don't try to _murder_ their kid because they aren't perfect! So if I were you, I'd _shut up_ _and leave us alone_! Haven't you already ruined our lives enough?!"

The cameraman smirked harder. This was great stuff! Who knew? Danny Phantom was the mayor's kid! (Hello, listen to what they're screaming. What would you assume if you didn't know what was actually going on?) And there was his sister, Danielle Phantom! _Wow_, the guy realized, _the mayor wasn't too creative with names_. Even more, Vlad Masters was a criminal!

By now, Dani was basically in tears and Danny was furious. A murderous expression was placed firmly on his face.

"_Ruined_ you life? I was only trying to improve your life, but you turned me away!" Vlad shouted.

"How is torturing us _improving_ our lives?!" Danny argued. "And _look_! Look what you've done to Danielle!"

Danny quickly ran over to the weeping girl. He kneeled down and embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"Aw. How sweet. Like brother and sister." Vlad cooed.

This caused Danny to stand, still holding Dani, and glower at Vlad. "I'd be _proud_ to have a sister like Dani. She's so strong and has always put up with everything that's thrown at her. No matter _how_ horrible."

Dani shifted as well. "And Danny's a better big brother than you could ever be as a father. Because, unlike _you_, he _takes care_ of me and _protects_ me. _He's_ the one comforting me right now, not you."

"So _dramatic_. I'd _love_ to watch you two blabber on, but as mayor, I have things to do." Vlad stated, walking out of the room. Fortunately, the cameraman saw him coming and had time to run.

His leaving calmed the troubled ghosts down a little bit.

"Come on, let's go…_sis_." Danny suggested, smiling at his new nickname for her.

Dani smile happily. "Okay…_bro_."

* * *

Back at the Fenton residence, Dani's wrist was wrapped up and the two half-ghosts were sitting in Danny's room. 

"So you really went to New York?" Danny asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it was really cool. I wanted to go to England or France, but there was too much water in between, plus I thought that I might need your help again." Dani responded, reminiscing about her travels. "It's funny. Even all the way in _New York_ they know who you are. I saw Danny Phantom sweatshirts over there!" Dani laughed, making Danny blush slightly. "I guess you make big news." Then, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Danny. "Literally."

Curiously, Danny unfolded the piece of paper. It was a newspaper. More specifically, the New York Times. He scanned down the page and found a section on the lower half.

"Do ghosts exist?" He asked curiously, reading the title.

"Look on the back." She ordered, waiting to see her cousin-no, _brother's_-reaction.

Danny flipped over the page and was surprised at what he found. It was a picture of him. Phantom him.

"Huh?" He wondered.

Dani grabbed the paper and began reading it to Danny, since he obviously wasn't getting the full message.

"Danny Phantom, Amity Park's most famous ghost, is claimed by the citizens to be 'a true superhero.' He is known throughout the small town for his selfless heroic acts and mystery. This strange ghost has been around Amity Park since late 2004 (**okay, I don't know the **_**actual**_** year so bare with me**). He is said to be in his mid-teen years, currently around fifteen or sixteen. He is recognizable by pure white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with his famous insignia. Although not much is known about Danny Phantom, one thing is for sure, if you are ever visiting Amity Park, be sure to catch a glance of this super specter!" Dani was practically laughing at the look on Danny's face.

"Great, just what I need; _tourists_." He joked.

Danny giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter slightly. The rest of their conversation was stopped, though, when Jazz barged into the room, panting.

"Danny, you need to see this." She gasped, leading her brother out, Dani in tow.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Danny questioned worriedly.

They entered the family room where the TV was on, the news beginning to play.

The older girl pointed to the TV. "That."

* * *

**I like cliffies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Danny stared at the TV in shock as the TV began playing the confrontation between him, Dani, and Vlad. He didn't even have to look at Danielle to know that she was wearing the same expression. Slowly, the scene played through, all of the words clear.

_Vlad pulled himself up swiftly and brushed his suit off. "Firing from behind, are we? How very sneaky…son."_

_"I'm __**not**__ your son, so stop calling me that!" Danny blared._

_"And I'm not your daughter so stop calling me that!" Dani screamed, momentarily forgetting about her injured wrist._

_"Oh, you most certainly are. Do you not remember who raised you? Took care of you? Only to have you betray me!" Vlad lectured._

_"You used me!" Dani yelled. "You're not my father and you never will be! I was only a mistake in your eyes, you even said so yourself!" Tears started to form in her eyes from the painful memories._

_"And don't you even dare call me son." Danny hissed. "You could never be a Dad to anyone! You know why?! **Dad's** don't **attack** their kids! **Dad's** don't **use** their kids for their own personal gain! **Dad's**don't try to **murder** their kid because they aren't perfect! So if I were you, I'd **shut up and leave us alone**! Haven't you already ruined our lives enough?!"_

_Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to shout in a new station. Horror-stricken, the three watched the scene play through until Vlad had begun to walk out. The cameraman must have realized that Vlad would not appreciate his eavesdropping._

_"So there you have it." The reporter announced. "From close inspection and reviewing of the tape, our researchers have been able to put together a basic background story on the Phantoms and the no-longer-innocent Vlad Masters. The full assumption will be posted in tomorrow's paper."_

Danny turned it off and collapsed onto the couch before anymore could be said. Dani joined him immediately afterward, followed by Jazz.

"I can't believe you actually said that." Jazz remarked.

"I can't believe they actually caught that." Danny returned.

_"D_anny, what are we going to do? Everyone's going to think that we're Vlad's kids." Dani asked.

"I…I don't know." Danny replied unsurely. "I guess we'll have wait and read what insane story the press has come up with and then make our way through the reporters."

"Well, on the bright side, everyone will know that Vlad's an evil creep." Jazz commented, attempting to be optimistic, but failing miserably.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Danny stated.

* * *

"Leave us alone, would you!" Danny screamed to the mob of helicopters chasing them through the air. Seeing no other alternative, the duo turns invisible. The helicopters fly past and Danny and Dani land in an alleyway. 

"Geez…you…really are…famous." Dani panted, hands on her knees.

"No…kidding." Danny gasped in reply.

"I can't believe it. I mean, they all think that we're Vlad's children." Dani commented, her dislike of the idea obvious.

"I know. I just hope that he's having as hard of a time as we are." Danny prayed.

"Oh, do you?" Plasmius asked, floating down to them.

"Vlad." Danny growled.

"Daniel." Vlad responded coolly. "And Danielle."

"Having fun?" Danny retorted sarcastically.

"Trust me, Daniel. This is as much of a pain for me as it is for you. Probably more." Vlad hissed. "I have a plan that will end all this nonsense, but you're going to have to cooperate."

Danny cast a glance at Danielle. She was glaring daggers at her former father.

"No. I'm not desperate enough to trust one of your plans." Danny replied rudely. "Besides, if this keeps up, you'll be out of your mayoral position."

Vlad scowled. "If you refuse, you're going to have to live the rest f your life with everyone thinking that I'm your father."

The boy seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Danny, don't trust him. He'll only turn it around for his own benefit." Dani warned, glaring at the evil half-ghost.

"Dani's right." Danny agreed. "We'll find a way out of this ourselves. Anything's got to be better than what you have planned."

"You'll regret this, Daniel. Mark my words." Plasmius warned before taking off.

Danny and Dani were just about to turn back to their human selves when a cry broke the air.

"There they are!" Someone shouted.

The two whipped around just in time to see a crowd of people gathering.

"Run?" Dani asked.

"Run." Danny confirmed.

The two took into the skies as fast as they could, leaving the mob of people behind them. Together, they raced through the skies. The continued like that for a few minutes before they were greeted by another figure.

"I see you're enjoying the attention." Valerie joked, having to raise her voice over the howling wind.

"Oh, yeah. We're loving it." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Hi, Valerie!" Dani greeted cheerfully, finally meeting someone who wasn't going to either blast or mob her.

"Hi, Dani." The huntress greeted back. "Do you guys mind if we slow down a bit?"

"Not at all!" Danny responded before slowing down to an easier pace. Dani copied him.

"So, do you guys want to explain what the heck is going on? Because everyone thinks…" Valerie started, but Danny cut her off.

"That Vlad's our father? Yeah, we know."

"But is he? Because in a twisted way, it would make sense. I mean, Dani's half-ghost and Vlad's half-ghost…" Valerie was interrupted once again.

"You know Vlad's half-ghost?" Danny cut her off, stopping immediately.

"Yeah. I flew back to check if 'Mr. Masters' was okay, but I saw him change into Plasmius, so…you guys were right. He's just a no-good trickster." Valerie responded, not really liking the idea that she was proven wrong.

"Finally! Someone else knows how much of a jerk Vlad is!" Dani said, relief flooding her voice.

"Yes, but back on topic. So…is he?" Valerie questioned again.

"No." Danny replied. "He's just some fruitloop who wants me as his son and…"

"And used me to get him." Dani finished.

"But aren't you two, like, brother and sister?"

They seemed to wince for a moment. "Not really. But Danny's all I have, so I kinda took to calling him that. And he acts like a big brother to me. He even has the overprotective mode down." Dani answered, joking at the end.

"Can you blame me?" Danny inquired. "Vlad almost destroyed you…twice."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Vlad's not your father. Otherwise you'd be half-ghost, too." Valerie responded, referring to Danny. She noticed as he winced a little at the mention of him being only half-ghost. "You're not half-ghost, right?" She questioned suspiciously.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Don't you just love cliffies?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I-'m ba-ck! Very fluffly little chapter. No, not romace fluff.**

* * *

"No!" Danny defended, a little too quickly.

"You…you _are_ half-ghost." She stuttered, barely believing this piece of information.

Danny Phantom began to speed up, going ahead of the group. Valerie and Dani easily caught up to him.

"So what if I am?" He said at long last, a tense and scared tone in his ethereal voice. "Gonna go and tell the world that Danny Phantom's a half-ghost _freak_ so that they can lock me up in a zoo or dissect me in some science lab?"

Valerie was hurt by that. Of course, he had pretty good reasons to be hostile about something like that. "No. It was just something I needed to know."

They all flew in silence for the next few moments. Valerie was contemplating what had just happened. Danny Phantom was only half-ghost? She had been shooting at a human-or half human-all this time? Wait…so who was his human half? She cast a glance at him. His face was stern and determined. Not the time to ask. She silently scrutinized him, though. Had she seen that face before? She kept thinking for another moment until she was snapped out of her trance.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Danny snapped, noticing how she was observing him.

Valerie instantly turned away, really embarrassed. She had almost forgotten that she was staring at him.

"You know, you can stare as long as you like, but I seriously doubt you'll be able to recognize me. No one else has." Danny informed her.

Okay, now this was just annoying. She couldn't place him! She tried thinking of how Danielle looked in human form and then applied it to him, but she just couldn't. It didn't seem to fit him. She was just too used to the white hair and green eyes.

"Danny, can we land? I'm getting kinda tired." Dani questioned, her exhaustion showing.

Danny nodded and he led them down into the deserted section of the park below. He made sure that they were behind a few trees, though, just in case. Valerie followed them as well. Dani thankfully sat on the grass.

"Can I change back?" She asked.

The ghost boy looked at Valerie for a moment, trying to calculate the possibility of her figuring out that he was actually Danny Fenton by looking at Dani in her human form. Finally coming to the conclusion that she probably wouldn't and that Dani _really_ needed to rest (who knew reporters could take so much out of you?), he looked back at the younger girl and nodded. Dani happily let the rings of light slide over her body, changing her back to her black-haired, blue-eyed human self, and fell flat across the grass with a sigh of relief.

"Ah! Solid ground!" She exclaimed, making Danny smile.

Valerie decided to change out of her ghost hunting gear as well. It would be less conspicuous that way. Danny Phantom, however, stuck out like a sore thumb with his pure white hair, glowing green eyes, and hazmat suit, not to mention the ghostly glow on his body.

Dani, apparently, noticed this too, because she started giggling. "Danny, you stick out so much it's funny."

The ghostly teen glanced down at himself, noticing that she was right. Oh, well. At least no one was around.

"You know, you should really just _show_ her your human half. Then you could lay down and feel the nice grass against your skin, too." The younger girl tempted, a devilish smirk present on her lips.

"Right, because that's _totally_ worth blowing my secret." Danny responded sarcastically.

Valerie caught Dani's eye. She was somehow telling her to give him a little nudge.

"And you'd look inconspicuous." Valerie prodded, her amusement in the matter poorly hidden.

"No." The ghost boy replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Okay, then we're just going to lay here, on the nice, soft grass, waiting for you to get attacked by reporters." Dani taunted, signaling Valerie to come and lay on the grass with her.

The older girl laughed slightly as she flopped down next to Dani. Bugging Danny Phantom, now this was her kind of game.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You two are horrible."

"It's your fault for being so much fun to annoy." The younger half-ghost countered.

Danny suddenly smirked as an idea hit him. "You know what? I can do all of that without blowing my secret identity." Now, if he could get this right…

"What?" Dani and Valerie asked, slightly shocked.

Danny focused, concentrating so that he'd use just the right amount of energy. Slowly, the transformation progressed, but not to the usual effects. Instead of red and white sneakers, they were black and silver. His jeans were normal, but his shirt had altered itself as well. It was a black and white T-shirt with his symbol on it. **(Think Micro-Management. And, yes, I do love that look. That's why it ****tends to pop up in a lot of my stories.)** His hair wasn't purely white anymore, there was a large black streak running through it **(Now think Phantom Planet****, only reversed**.

After the transformation was complete, Danny flopped down on the grass next to Dani, on the opposite side of Valerie. He lazily placed his arms behind his head.

"See? Laying on the grass, less noticeable, and secret identity still unknown." He confirmed, a pleasant smile placed on his slightly less-glowing face.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Dani claimed in mock anger, but a playful smirk was spread across her lips.

"No. It's creative thinking." The boy corrected her.

Valerie let out a soft chuckle. She never would have thought that one day, she'd be laying on the grass, next to Danny Phantom, her former worst enemy. And **giggling**. She looked over at the two again. She hated to admit it, but Phantom's smile was kinda cute. (**If she says Phantom, she means Danny** It was also…familiar. In some strange way, she recognized it. Maybe she had met Phantom in his human identity. She'd ask him now, but it would most likely ruin the nice little moment. Another thing that caught her eye; the black streak in his hair. So his hair _was_ black in human form. She looked at his altered clothes. He could have probably pulled a decent Goth. She'd remember to pay closer attention to the Goth guys at school. But for now, she was going to relax.

"Wanna play a game?" Dani asked mischievously.

"What kind of game?" Valerie questioned, suspicious of what the little girl was thinking of.

"No ghost-powers or ghost-hunting suit tag. Danny's it!" She rushed out before leaping up and running away, laughing like mad.

Valerie turned to stare at the little girl run away. She was so innocent and child-like. It was pretty adorable. A quick tap on her shoulder woke her from her musings. She turned around in confusion.

"You're it!" Danny Phantom screamed before running away quickly.

"We'll see about that!" She shouted, chasing after the teen with a predatory grin. It was no longer a deadly hunt, it was a fun one.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, cute, but lame. I'm trying to figure how to end this or what to do next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny's in trou-ble.**

* * *

"You **what?!**" Sam demanded angrily.

"Well, she…sorta…figured it out." Danny cowered, fearing the Goth girl's wrath.

"Danny, this means that she might figure it out! Most of the town just hasn't figured it out yet because they didn't know half-ghosts could exist!" The girl shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"I know, I know!" Danny snapped. "But even if she does find out, I don't think that she's going to hurt me. We've formed a truce…kinda. And you _know_ that I've wanted to tell her for a long time."

"Danny, I know you wanted to tell her, but…please, Danny, just please don't tell her." Sam begged. She liked Danny's secret being just _their_ secret. What would happen if Valerie got in on it? And what if Danny was wrong? She could kill him!

"I wasn't going to. But if she does, at least I know that she won't blast me to bits." Danny confirmed.

Just as they finished speaking, Danny's parents came rushing up to him, Sam, and the so-far silent Tucker.

"Kids, why aren't you headed to the town meeting?! _Vlad_," She spat out his name like poison "is supposed to be resigning today."

"He is?" Danny asked, brightening up a bit. Vlad was finally being removed from office? Yes!

"Yes. After news got out about the Phantoms and him, the town decided to take his position away. Someone like _him_ shouldn't be able to rule a town." Maddie explained.

"I just don't understand why Vladdie would do something like this. He was so nice back in college." Jack whined, still loyal to his old friend.

"Or _how_ the Phantoms could _possibly_ be his children. Last time I checked, he's never even been married." Maddie muttered angrily.

"Yeah, well, we'll just head over there, now." Danny hastily told them, taking off with his friends before his Dad tried to drive them there.

"Hey Danny, shouldn't Danielle be with you?" Tucker asked, wondering where the young girl was.

"She said she wanted to hang out with Valerie a little bit. Probably a girl thing." Danny answered passively. "And if she's with Valerie, then she'll be safe."

Secretly, Sam was wondering if she _would_ be safe with Valerie. Sure, Dani tended to take a lot of Danny's attention and Sam didn't like her all that much, but she wouldn't want her to get hurt…or worse.

Finally, the trio arrived outside city hall where a large group of people were gathered. They all either looked relived or ticked.

Suddenly, Danny was grabbed and phased through the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he was dragged behind the stage and bound with incredibly strong ghost-proof rope.

"What the…?" He exclaimed, surprised by this sudden change.

His question was answered when Vlad (in ghost form) sprung up in front of him.

"Well, Daniel, I didn't want to do this, but you've given me no other choice. Since you wouldn't agree to _my_ plan, I've decided to come up with a new one. And in this one, you have no options." Vlad hissed, changing back to human.

Before Danny could spit back a retort, Vlad put some strange green substance around his mouth, removing his ability to talk. So, instead, he just glared daggers at Vlad.

"And look who will be joining you." The man added, motioning to an equally restrained Valerie and Dani. The two girls gave him apologetic and helpless looks. After a few moments, the billionaire disappeared behind the curtains and onto the stage.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I am afraid to bring you some sad news. Vlad Masters, your mayor, is trapped in his mansion. _I_ am Vlad Plasmius." Vlad introduced before turning into his ghostly self, much to the horror of the crowd. Gasps erupted all around as the ghost flew over the mob of people. "_I_ have been the one impersonating your _real_ mayor for the past few days. But, I can't have him claiming _my_ children, now can I?"

The audience continued looking shocked and confused. So the Phantoms _weren't_ Mr. Masters' kids? They were Plasmius'?

The despicable ghost disappeared for a moment before returning with both Danny and Dani, the two still bound and gagged. Valerie was still backstage. The only reason that she had been restricted was so that she wouldn't get in the way.

The two ghost kids squirmed helplessly, dangling in mid-air from Vlad's strong grasp.

"What do you think of the all-mighty Phantoms now?" He demanded, proudly displaying his captured victims.

"B-but ghosts can't have children!" Maddie stated. That's what she thinks. Just wait until Boxed Lunch comes into existence some day.

"Technically, they are adopted." Plasmius responded, seeming like we wasn't too thrilled about that fact. "Actually, they can't even be considered _real_ ghosts."

Everyone's eyes, especially those belonging to the powerless Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny, and Dani, widened.

"They're mistakes. Freaks. Science flukes." He rambled, making the half-ghost kids feel lower about themselves by the second. "They don't belong in the Ghost Zone _or_ the human realm. At first, it was only Daniel. I had offered him help with his newfound state, but he betrayed me shortly after. Then, Danielle came into existence. She wasn't even _born_ like a normal human child. She was created in a test tube. A failed cloning attempt of Daniel. And, like Daniel, she betrayed me as well. But speaking of Daniel, he has a much more complicated past. He wasn't _created _like Danielle. No. He was born human. And I hate to admit it, but his _real_ father was, in fact, Vlad Masters." Danny glared at Vlad harshly as he lied about that and Dani just kept her head lowered. "Masters had always been a good father to Daniel, but had kept him from public knowledge. Of course, Daniel was a very rebellious teen. He protested everything his father stood for. Quite a rule-breaker. Masters had always told the boy not to go into the lab, but when he was 14, Daniel broke that rule. He snuck into the lab while his father wasn't home. He had an accident with one of the pieces of equipment and it made him the way he is now; _half _ghost. After that, he ran. He finally had the power to escape the life he detested so much. Naturally, Masters sent out a private search party the moment he discovered that Daniel was missing. After months of searching, Daniel was claimed dead. But, Masters soon found out that this wasn't completely the case when he was watching the news and discovered his son way out here in Amity Park. Even as a ghost, he would recognize his son. After a little investigating, he caught on to Daniel's little secret. Masters wanted to protect his rebellious son, even if Daniel refused his help, so he moved to Amity Park and became mayor. Of course, Daniel should _rightfully_ belong to me. As should Danielle."

Danny could barely believe this! Vlad had lied so perfectly! Now everyone would not only think that he used to be Vlad Masters' son, but was also considered a son by Plasmius, too! And they knew that Danielle was his clone! Danny swore to himself that if he ever got his hands on Vlad, that man would curse the day he met him.

"But, I feel that I should _prove_ this information to you." Plasmius added. He took out two devices and attached them onto the backs of Danny and Dani's necks. "These devices will transform them into their human forms. The ones they use to walk among you."

* * *

**If you look, I changed the summary. New title ideas are accepted as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to ****ghostanimal****, mysterywriter5775, and AvatarKatara38 for all of the great title suggestions. The new title will be very close to ****mysterywriter's**** suggestion. It will be…"Haunted Discoveries." Thanks to all of you!**

* * *

Danny and Dani would have gasped if their mouths weren't blocked. They began struggling intensely. To stop them, Vlad quickly whispered in their ears; "Stop struggling, you won't even be changed _all_ of the way back. Just enough for them to believe that you're half-human." 

Somehow, that didn't satisfy the children. Less than a minute after Vlad told them this, electricity began surging through their bodies. Muffled screams came from behind their gags as their bodies writhed. At last, the bright rings had appeared around their waists. The rings separated and they looked completely human except for their clothes and hair.

Danny's hair was still pure white, but no longer had a ghostly glow to it. The only change to his normal clothes was his shirt. It had been replaced with a black long sleeve. As for Danielle, her hair had stayed white as well. Her clothes had been substituted for a black hoodie and a pair of black shorts with silver edging. Her sneakers had been reverted completely back to her human ones. As they exhaustedly opened their eyes, they were revealed to be blue.

The surrounding crowd gasped, murmured, and shouted.

"That's impossible!" Jack claimed loudly. "No one could be half-ghost, half-human!"

"That's where you're wrong. It's possible, and these two prove it. Go ahead, set up a ghost shield, they'll be able to pass through it as if it wasn't even there. And if they bleed while they're in human mode, it will be red human blood. Not ectoplasm." Vlad retorted boldly. "Now, if you don't mind, I will take these two troublemakers back with me and teach them some respect…even if it kills them." He sneered, implying what he could be about to do.

He was suddenly caught by an ecto-blast shot by Maddie. "Put them down!" She demanded.

"Oh, so you're _helping_ them now? What happened to all of the _hate_ you reserved for them. You of all people should want these freaks dead." The ghost mocked.

He was answered with two blasts. One green from the front and one red from behind. He snapped his body around to see his new attacker. Valerie floated there with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz proudly standing under her, signaling that they had untied her.

"She _said_ put them down." The girl repeated.

"Well, if this isn't a sight. Two _ghost hunters_ protecting two _ghosts_!" He laughed.

More blasts followed, causing Plasmius to forcefully drop his prisoners. The two barely conscious half-ghosts were sent tumbling to the ground, only to be caught at the last minute by Valerie, who quickly set them down next to the Fentons. A moment later, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were by their side as well.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Maddie shouted.

She then returned to firing at the opposing ghost along with her husband and the Red Huntress. She noticed how the three teens just stood protectively in front of the Phantoms. Although, she wondered where her own son was. Plasmius evaded their attacks and swooped for the half-human children. He grabbed Danny in an instant, caring less about Danielle, causing everyone to stop firing in fear of hitting Danny.

"That's right. You wouldn't want to hit your hero, now would you?" Vlad taunted.

Danny had just enough consciousness to know that he had to make a split-second decision. Deciding on one, he weakly kicked Vlad, in hopes of the ghost dropping him.

"Please, Daniel. Is that all you have?" The ghost mocked, charging up an ecto-blast and shocking Danny with it.

The boy's pain-filled scream rang through the area (**not the ghostly wail**) as the substance covering his mouth disappeared from the energy that Vlad was using on Danny. When Vlad finished shocking him, the boy hung limply in his grasp.

"That enough for you?" The older half-ghost teased.

"Fire." Danny muttered weakly.

"What?" A confused Vlad questioned.

"Someone fire!" Danny screamed louder.

"But-" Valerie protested.

"Just do it!" The half-ghost screeched, using his remaining strength.

The girl obediently followed orders and hit the pair with a large blast, making Vlad drop his captive and Danny's bonds vanish. She watched helplessly as Danny plummeted to the ground, too fast for her to catch.

"Fine. You win this round, but mark my words, I'll return!" Vlad shouted before disappearing.

With Vlad, gone, everyone turned their attention to Danny. Danielle had been untied and was basically fine other than being soar and unconscious, but Danny was way worse off. His clothes were torn and bruises and cuts bleeding red blood (because he was almost completely human) covered his body. On top of all of that, he had several burns and there was good chance he broke a few bones. He began groaning and twitching, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted.

Thankfully, the ambulance decided to show up. A few medics approached Dani while others came over to get Danny.

"We're going to take you to the hospital, alright Phantom?" A female one told him, calling him by the only name she had grown accustomed to.

Danny shook his head in protest, but the medics ignored him and placed him on a stretcher before loading him into the ambulance. One of the other medics went over to Jack and Maddie to ask them for help and to tell the two to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Hours later, Danny was just waking up at the hospital after passing out in the ambulance. His vision was swimming and he could barely make out the figures standing above him. Of course, the only ones that he recognized were his parents in their bright jumpsuits. 

"He's awake." He heard someone report excitedly, but using a low tone.

"How do you feel?" His mother asked him, but he was too weak to reply. All he could do was let out a groan in response. Danny's whole body ached and he felt like he had been thrown in a blender. When he tried moving his hand to his throbbing head, he felt a wave of pain jolt through it, causing him to gasp out in agony.

"Take it easy. That fall and all of that shocking did some real damage." One of the doctors hovering above him warned, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

Danny glanced down at his body, realizing that he was still in that human and ghost mixed state that Vlad had placed him in.

"Yes, you're in human form." Maddie stated, noticing the boy's actions. "But wasn't your hair white before?"

* * *

**I don't really have anything else to say. I'll just remind you that the next time I post a chapter, the title will be Haunted Discoveries.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meh.**

* * *

A wave of panic washed over his face as he grabbed some of his hair to look at it.

"Relax. There's only a black streak in it." Maddie told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

"Did you dye it or something?" The mother asked.

"Well, a teenager walking around with _pure_ white hair would be a little more noticeable." Danny responded, sitting up in the bed with much difficulty. He noticed the doctor that had told him to "take it easy" rolled her eyes at his persistence.

"A teenager with _any_ white hair is noticeable." She retorted.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" The boy asked sadly. "It's only a matter of time before the Guys in White storm this place and try to take me away again for experiments. Lots and lots of _really painful_ experiments."

"Is that why you never told anyone?" Maddie questioned, looking at the young teen.

"Partly. There are other reasons too, though." He replied, glancing downward.

"Reasons like what?" She questioned softly, sitting next to him.

"Reasons like I can't tell you." He responded.

She got back up, seeing that the boy wasn't willing to spill anything yet. A second later, the door burst open and Danielle ran in.

"Danny!" She screamed happily, running to give him a hug. He winced in pain when her arms constricted around his badly beaten body. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He assured her, hugging the younger girl back. After a moment, they separated. "How are you doing?"

"Better than you." Dani answered upon seeing her cut and bruised "brother."

Danny smiled. "Good, because if you were doing worse, I'd never forgive myself."

"If she was doing worse, she'd be in the Emergency Room right now." A familiar female voice added.

Danny looked at the door to see his two best friends standing there.

"Sam! Tucker!" He exclaimed happily.

The two smiled and walked carefully over to their friend.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, dude. It's been _hours_." Tucker stated. He had only come to a hospital because his friend was in it, though. He still hated hospitals, but he wasn't exactly afraid anymore, not after the Spectra-Ghost Virus thing.

The doctors decided that they'd back off the boy for a little so that he could talk with his friends. Usually, they wouldn't let friends in, but they made a special exception for Phantom, considering his friends seemed like they were pretty much his family.

Surprisingly, Sam punched him in the shoulder, but only lightly. Danny instantly gripped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't you _ever_ tell anyone to fire at you again." She told him sternly, but a smile cracked her serious mask. "It's nice to see you're safe, though."

He smiled back. "Now all we're missing is…"

"Danny!" A high-pitched voice rang through the air as Jazz ran over and hugged the life out of the injured teen.

"Jazz." He finished in a strangled tone. "It's nice that you care, but…I kinda…need to…breathe!" The boy choked out, causing the girl to release him. "You know, if you guys keep doing that, I _will_ break a bone." The boy joked.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly, but caught her brother's grin.

In the background, all of the doctors along with Jack and Maddie were watching the scene with much interest. It looked so incredibly…normal. Even though Phantom's hair was _white_. Although, there was something that bugged them all. What were they supposed to call him? Danny Masters?

_"Wow._" Maddie thought. "_That would sound _so_ twisted."_

Of course, there was something else, too. Something only Maddie and Jack knew about. Of course, Maddie was probably the only one thinking about it. If Phantom was Vlad's son and he had Vlad's white hair (that was probably passed down through the ecto-contaminations in Vlad's blood), would he have Vlad's ecto-acne? It was very possible. Diseases could be hereditary, so the ecto-acne might be one of them. She'd have to remember to check that.

A few minutes later, visiting time was over. The half-ghost boy bid his friends good-bye as they left out the door with the promise of returning the next day since Danny _obviously_ wasn't going to be let go that day. Some of the doctors had left after seeing that their half-ghost patient looked like he'd be fine. Only a few remained, just in case. Maddie hung back as well. There were a few things that she needed to know. She asked the doctors if they would leave for a minute so that she could have a word with the boy. They reluctantly agreed.

Calmly, the woman approached the young teen's bed. He sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I'll take it you have a few questions." He stated.

"Would you mind giving a few answers?" She asked in reply.

"Depends on what the questions are."

Maddie nodded in understanding. She knew that there were a few things that he probably didn't want to discuss.

"How did you become half-ghost in the first place? I know that Plasmius said…"

"It was a lab accident." He cut her off. "Blame human curiosity."

Oh, so he was just curious. That ghost made it sound like he _purposefully_ did it.

"There's another thing that I think has been bothering quite a few people. Should we call you Danny Masters now?"

"No!" Danny shouted quickly, eyes going wide. He gave a nervous laugh as he calmed down a little. "I mean; no thanks. Let's just say that Vlad and I don't get along too well."

"Al-right. Just one last thing for the night." She told Danny.

The boy seemed relieved by this. Although, she knew this might be a little tough on him.

"Have you ever heard of ecto-acne?"

He nodded. He was beginning to get where she was going with this.

"Vlad had it back in collage and it came back a little while ago. I'm afraid that you might have inherited it from him because you were obviously born before it was cured. We'll have to test you for it to make sure you're not at risk of getting it." She informed him gently.

Danny was wondering if he should tell her that he was adopted or something. He could spin the story a little himself. Couldn't hurt, right?

"Actually, I was adopted." He lied.

"You were?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Please. Vlad's _never _been married. He's too much of a lonely creep for that." Danny responded.

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

* * *

**Sorry for the numerous dead-ends with the suspenceful questions and the OOCness. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Geesh. I'm falling WAY behind on writing these.**

**Short chapter, yes. Unentertaining, no.**

* * *

"Maybe." Danny replied cryptically.

Of course, Maddie knew that "maybe" was just a kid's way of saying "yes, but I don't really want to talk about it or get in trouble."

"But your hair…" She started.

Danny looked down for a moment. He was wondering what he should say next. Should he tell her? Should he keep lying?

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell _anyone_ else?" He requested.

"I promise." The mother assured. She was glad that he'd actually trust her.

"This…this isn't my full human form. V-Plasmius used some device that only turned me back half-way so that I'd look more like a Masters." Danny admitted, completely truthful this time.

"But…why?"

"It's complicated."

She looked into his confused blue eyes. It's like he was fighting with something. She wanted so badly to ask what he was struggling with, but it might break the little trust that she had gained from him. She sighed and got up.

"You should probably get some rest now." She told him.

The boy watched as she left before laying his head against the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

After she had left Danny Phantom, Maddie spotted a doctor who was waiting to check up on the kid. 

"You better be quiet, he's sleeping." She whispered.

The woman in the white coat smiled and nodded.

"By any chance, are there any medical records on him?" The mother questioned.

"Not that I've seen. I was told that they were running a search, but it's difficult with only a first and last name. There are many search results." The doctor informed.

"Thanks." Maddie said before continuing her walk. She had to get home. Hopefully Jack didn't blow anything up in her absence.

* * *

The next morning was insane for one certain Danny Phantom. All of the doctors were fussing about whether or not to do tests on him, although they had already taken some of his blood and ectoplasm as well as recorded his height, weight, and body temperature. Fortunately, Maddie had come in because they called her to help with the information. She had told them not to take any more tests on the poor boy. Good thing, too. Danny had thought he heard something about an ultrasound. 

Maddie walked into Phantom's room. The kid was sitting up in his bed and looking more than a little tired. He seemed relieved when it was only her.

"Whew. I thought you were another doctor." He sighed, a small smile forming on his lips.

She gave him a little smile. "Don't worry, I told them to stop taking tests. I think that you've been through enough already."

She saw his muscles relax quite a bit. Apparently, those tests had been dreadful.

"Great, now if only you could tell them to let me out of here." He joked, although there was seriousness behind it. "How does it look outside? They're not telling me anything. And if my ghost sense even as so much goes off, there's immediately, like, ten people surrounding me, making sure I don't try to get up and fight."

"You shouldn't be fighting ghosts in your condition." Maddie lectured.

"I'm fine, though." He protested. As if to prove it, he crawled out of the bed and stood up on the floor. "See?"

"Back in bed, Phantom. You shouldn't strain your muscles so much while they're healing." A passing male doctor barked.

Danny sighed as he returned to sitting in the bed.

"They're right, Phantom. You need to stay in recovery for a little longer. Besides, the town's doing fine. The Red Huntress has been doing a fair job and even Jazz, Sam, and Tucker have been helping out alongside Jack." She responded to his earlier question.

"Good." The boy breathed. At least the town was still getting along. He didn't know what he'd do if something horrible happened and he wasn't there to stop it.

"The doctors wanted me to tell you a few things." Maddie informed.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't be good?" Danny mused.

"They said you have a high metabolism and that you're not getting as many calories as you should be. You're about average height for your age, but you're leaning toward being underweight. You're a little skinnier than it's healthy to be and you have a good amount of muscle built up. You may have a slight fever. And your blood and ectoplasm looks pretty normal other than microscopic amounts of the opposite." She listed.

Danny blinked in confusion at the long list and medical terms.

"You need to eat more, you might have a fever, but other than that you're basically fine." She simplified.

"Oh." Danny uttered. Why couldn't she just say that?

"And there's one other thing." Maddie added, knowing that he definitely wasn't going to like it. Her tension was clear in her voice.

Danny had picked up on her tone. Something was wrong. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

The woman shook her head, signaling that, no, he would not like it.

"Vlad's coming."

* * *

**Don't you just LOVE my evil cliffies of DOOM?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy interesante.**

**Very interesting.**

* * *

Danny's mouth dropped wide-open. "W-what?" He choked out.

"He requested to speak with you, given…well, you know." She explained sadly.

"B-but…" Danny stuttered. No _way_ that this could be happening! "He…he just _can't_!"

"He _can_ and he _will_. Besides, the doctors want to talk to him as well."

The boy looked down in hopelessness. "When is he coming?"

"A few hours."

"Then in a few hours, I'll be gone." Danny assured.

"Phantom, I know you don't like Vlad, I don't either, but we all have to do things that we don't like sometimes." Maddie persuaded. "Besides, everyone's taking caution around him. They've asked me to stay here and keep the peace during the chat."

Danny's face paled a little. "But he might say some things. Some things that I'd really rather keep secret."

"Phantom, they're not giving you much of a choice here." The woman stated.

"No one ever gives me much of a choice." Danny complained.

"What do you mean?" Maddie questioned.

"It wasn't my _choice_ if I got these powers or not. It wasn't my _choice_ to have so many people hate me for so long. And it _definitely_ wasn't my choice to have everyone know that I'm half-ghost!" He responded irritably, on the verge of a miniature break-down.

"But it _was_ your choice to protect the town or not." The mother argued.

"Yeah, I know." Sighed Danny. "And right now, I'm going to make another one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I think that you should know a little bit more of the _actual_ truth than you do. Before Vlad comes in, there's a few things that I want you to know." Danny decided. She earned the truth. Not his actual identity, not yet, but what had actually happened.

Maddie was shocked by this. He was going to let her in on his big life story? He trusted her? "Like what?"

"For starters, almost everything that Plasmius said was a lie." Danny admitted. "The only true parts were that I got my powers in a lab accident when I was fourteen, Danielle was an attempt at cloning me, Plasmius _had_ offered to help me with my powers, but I turned him down, and that I've tricked him a few times, which he refers to as 'betraying.' I've never lived with Vlad and I lied when I said that I had been adopted."

"So, you're real parents…" Maddie trailed.

"…have no idea that I'm half ghost. They still think that I'm completely human and that I've just been getting lazy with my schoolwork and all of my other responsibilities." The boy finished for her.

"But then why would both Plasmius and Vlad refer to you as a son?" Inquired Maddie.

"Because they_ want_ me as a son. I just keep turning them down." The teen replied, barely avoiding smugness.

"Then why would Plasmius say that you were actually Vlad Masters' son? Wouldn't he just try to take you as his own completely?"

"I don't know. I don't think like a psychopath."

The woman rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You got into a lab accident when you were fourteen, your parents don't know that you're half ghost, both Vlad and Plasmius have tried to take you as their own son, and Danielle is your clone." Maddie blurted.

"Yeah, basically." Danny agreed simply.

"Wow." She uttered, finding all of this hard to believe. She had to admit, even _Plasmius'_ story sounded a little more realistic. "I guess I'm prepared, then."

"Just one last thing." Danny interjected.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I know it's kinda weird and all, but…could you just call me by my first name?" Danny pleaded.

Maddie gave him a soft smile. "Sure, Danny."

Danny smiled back. Now all he had to do was pray that things would go easily.

* * *

"Okay, he's coming." Maddie warned the young half-ghost, who seemed really annoyed. 

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal none other than Vlad. "Why, hello, Daniel. Happy to see your father again?"

"You're _not_ my father." Danny denied.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Teenagers."

"Hello, Vlad." Maddie greeted, managing to keep the acid out of her voice.

"And Maddie. I was surprised to find that you'd be joining our little chat." Vlad admitted passively, although he was extremely irritated that it would not just be him and Daniel.

"Yes. They wanted me to make sure that everything went smoothly." She hinted.

"Well, I can't see any reason that it wouldn't. Right, Daniel?" The man implied.

"Actually, there are lots of reasons that this wouldn't go smoothly." Danny disagreed, a smirk planted on his face. "You could try to kidnap me…_again_. You could hold a ghost weapon to my head, threatening to shoot me if I didn't play along with the little story that you made up. You could order the Guys in White to come get me because I didn't pretend that I'm your actual son. You could…"

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted, fuming at how misbehaved the boy was and what he was giving away to Maddie. "I'm sorry, Maddie. Daniel here has a habit of being a bit rebellious."

"Like you said; teenagers." Maddie agreed. She and 'Danny' had decided that she would play along for a little while.

"Yes, well, I was just about to ask Daniel to come home. I mean, life in the streets can't possibly be better than a nice, safe, warm mansion." Vlad calmly offered.

"Nope, I'm fine. Rich isn't really my style." The boy testified, a smirk playing on his lips. Annoying Vlad was fun.

"Daniel, I _insist_ that you come back." The billionaire urged, getting a little impatient.

"Back? How can I come back if I never lived there in the first place?" Danny playfully continued.

"Daniel, your continued denial only shows how much of a toll this life has put on your mind." Vlad stated.

"You can cut the act, Vlad. She knows." Danny suddenly blurted.

The man looked utterly shocked.

"What?!" He demanded.

"She _knows_ that I'm not your son. That I still live my real parents and that they have no idea that I'm half ghost." Danny further explained, the sly smile never leaving his lips.

"I knew that you were a creep, Vlad, but I didn't think that you'd sink low enough to kidnap." Maddie hissed.

"The boy's lying!" The older half-ghost claimed. "Who are you going to trust, Maddie? The man you've known for years or the half-ghost that you've been hunting up until now?"

"I think I'm going to trust Danny on this one, Vlad." The woman responded icily, much to Danny's joy.

"Fine, Daniel. You've won this round. But before I go, I have to ask. Did you tell her the identity of your human form?" Vlad prodded. He watched in amusement as Danny's smirk fell and his face paled.

"You wouldn't." Danny practically gasped.

"I would."

* * *

**Oh, come on, people! This is VLAD we're talking about!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, have fun!**

_

* * *

_

_"Fine, Daniel. You've won this round. But before I go, I have to ask. Did you tell her the identity of your human form?" Vlad prodded. He watched in amusement as Danny's smirk fell and his face paled._

_"You wouldn't." Danny practically gasped._

_"I would."_

Danny growled at Vlad. The man smirked before leaving. "Just remember my offer Daniel. I'd simply hate it if everyone found out your _real_ identity. Just imagine, ghost hunters wouldn't leave you alone, the kids at your school would pester you to no end, and let's not forget about how little privacy you'd receive."

"They wouldn't believe you. You already admitted that I'm your son." Danny argued.

"Who knows, that ghost posed as me once, who says that he still isn't?" Vlad chuckled darkly.

"But I could be a witness!" Maddie testified. "On Danny's side."

"You might want to pipe down before that ghost comes after _you_ too." Vlad warned, leaving the room.

A loud banging sounded. Maddie turned around to see Danny pounding his head against the wall behind his bed. She walked over quickly and held him still.

"Stop that." She ordered.

"I don't get it! How can he have me cornered no matter what I do?! Every move I make seems to be the wrong one!" Danny shouted in irritation.

"No. That's just what he _wants_ you to think. If you want to beat him, you'll have to think two steps ahead." The woman advised.

Danny seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Maddie had finally gotten the doctors to let Danny go, much to his relief. He was currently in a bathroom changing into a disguise that she had brought. It was part of their plan. As soon as he was done changing and getting ready, they'd put it into action. 

She sighed in relief after, what seemed like forever, he finally exited. At first, she didn't recognize Danny at all and she was starting to see why no one had ever been able to see the similarities. His skin looked completely normal because she had told him to put it over his human half. Maddie was completely amazed at the transformation. He had red (really, it was more orange) hair with a black streak in it (to cover up for the earlier incidences with the black hair). He was wearing a black T-shirt with a small red "X" on the chest and a red long sleeve shirt under it, giving him a layered look. He sported some baggy black jeans as well as red and black sneakers. He also wore a studded choker and a little bit of eye make-up to make his eyes seem darker. Altogether, he seemed very gothic.

"Wow." Maddie breathed. "If your human half looks anything near this, then I'm not surprised that no one has ever figured it out."

Danny gave a chuckle as he walked beside her and out of the hospital. He received quite a few curious stares from people.

"Wow. I wonder if this is how Sam feels all the time." The now-gothic boy commented.

They walked out into the parking lot.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for a ghost." Danny instructed.

"Danny, for all you know, a ghost might not appear for hours or even days!" Maddie countered, but as soon as she said that, a puff of icy breath exited from the half-ghost's mouth, causing him to give her a smirk.

He ran to an out-of-sight area and changed into his ghostly half. A moment later, Danny Phantom appeared in the sky. Many people instantly pointed and a commotion was stirred.

"Hello, whelp." Skulker greeted as he appeared. "I was so disappointed when I discovered that you ended up in the hospital. But now that you're back, the hunt can continue!" Skulker fired his weapon, which Danny easily dodged.

"Man, looks like you're a little out of practice. How about I help you warm up!" Danny countered as he began firing a succession of ecto-blasts. Skulker got hit by at least four.

"Is that the best you can do? It looks like all of that time in the hospital put you a little out of practice as well." The ghost mocked.

Skulker fired his gun again, but Danny created a shield, successfully blocking it. "Dude, I think you need some tome to cool off!" The ghost boy then hit his opponent with an ice ray, freezing Skulker's robotic suit. With that done, he hurriedly sucked Skulker inside the thermos. Now, it was time to put his plan into action.

Danny started moaning and brought his hand to his head, looking weakened and dizzy. He slowly lost altitude and was nearing in on the ground. A crowd of people began to circle around the area he was in.

"Oh, no! He doesn't look so good! I think he forgot to take things easy and used up too much of his energy!" Maddie acted, pointing to the boy.

Unfortunately, there were a few details that the two weren't counting on…

"Danny!" Four voices screamed.

Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

The four pushed through the crowd and closer to Danny. Said ghost boy froze for a minute. Danielle flew up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Danny! Are you okay? What happened? Why do you look like you're going to pass out?" She interrogated rapidly. They had landed on the ground by the time she stopped.

Danny decided that the best he could do right now was to carry out his little plan and hope that his friends caught on. So, he pretended to collapse out of Dani's hold. He shut his eyes like he had passed out. Then, he let the rings smoothly wash over his body, causing his friends to worry and gasp. To say the least, they were shocked when they saw Danny's disguised form. Quickly, the half-ghost risked a wink at them. They got it.

"Oh my gosh! Danny turned back to his human self!" Sam shouted.

The crowd became increasingly interested, all trying to catch a glance at the ghost boy. They seemed surprised, too. That wasn't the human Danny Phantom that they had seen.

"How will he ever be able to blend in now?" Tucker added in mock distress.

At this point, a helicopter appeared. Several video cameras were present in the crowd as well. Oh, yeah. This was _definitely_ going to make the news.

Maddie quickly tossed a smoke bomb and the area was instantaneously covered.

"Kids, come on!" The woman shouted over the panicked and confused voices of the crowd.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani waited for Danny to get up with incredible reflexes before they bolted through the cloud, Danny and Dani making them invisible and intangible. After a short sprint, they exited the smoke and came out into the clear air where Maddie was waiting with the RV.

"Hop in!"

The five obeyed and had barely shut the door before the mother raced off. Thankfully, her driving was better than Jack's.

"Is everyone okay?" She questioned, looking in the rearview mirror to see them all panting.

"Yeah, but would someone like to tell us what just happened and why Danny looks so...weird?" Dani inquired, speaking for everyone.

"Hey, I think it looks awesome." Sam protested, very pleased with Danny's new look. "Although, I think that you looked better with solid black hair."

"Okay, ignoring how I look for now." Danny snapped. "Anyways, this was all part of a plan. This way, I can tell everyone that I'm not Vlad's son _and_ they won't be hunting for my _actual_ human half which means that I can stay perfectly incognito."

"Okay, I'm confused. If this isn't your human half, what the heck is?!" Valerie shouted in annoyance.

"Um…well…this isn't exactly the time or place for that and…" Danny stuttered. He noticed her unamused expression and sighed. "Maybe later, okay?"

The huntress rolled her eyes, but agreed. What was so hard about this? Why couldn't he just show her? She had already implied that she would stop hunting him, so what was the big deal?

"So, what's the next step?" Valerie asked, changing the topic.

"Next, we wait for the news to get a hold of this. Then, I'll be able to publicly announce the _actual_ story, leaving out identity details of course, and after that, I can go on living my normal life." Danny concluded, happily crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh. And what happens when they don't have you in any records? Or they start to wonder why they never see you around Casper High?" Sam jabbed.

"I…didn't think of that." Danny admitted, losing his confident expression.

"And that's why _we're_ here." Tucker responded, motioning to himself, Sam, Valerie, and Dani.

"Okay, everyone out!" Maddie suddenly rang, pulling to a stop. Everyone piled out of the RV and Maddie led them to the door. Quietly, they all walked in, Danny hiding amongst his friends. Dani had decided to change back to full human. Maddie observed the transformation, but didn't say a word.

Before the mother could warn her husband, Jack bounded into the room carrying a large gun.

"Maddie, look! I call it the Specter Seeker! It tracks on to a ghost's ecto-signature and then the blast follows them where ever they go!" He claimed proudly.

"Ghost located." The machine stated. "Locking onto ghost's ecto signature. Signature confirmed. Fire when ready."

"See? Now I can show you how it works!" He boomed proudly, talking to the whole group.

"Jack, no!" Maddie protested, but she was too late.

The weapon was fired.

* * *

**Cliffies, cliffies, oh, how I love cliffies.**

**Sorry, I had sugar. _Lots_ of sugar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My brother's getting impatient, so I have to make this quick.**

* * *

The blast headed straight for Danny. Since he was the closest, it had locked onto him. He ran as fast as he could, trying to hide, but the shot followed his every movement.

"Maddie, that ghost is posing as a human!" Jack shouted, proud and shocked by his discovery.

"Jack, that's Danny Phantom!" Maddie argued, helplessly watching as the blast chased the boy around the room.

Finally, Danny got too tired and tried to make an ecto-shield. The blast hit the barrier with much force, but didn't make contact with the boy's skin. It did, however, manage to blast him into the wall from the sheer power of it. Danny's body slammed into the wall roughly before he crumpled to the ground.

"And you people wonder why I never told you I was half-ghost." He muttered, although everyone caught it.

"What? He doesn't look anything like…" Jack started before Maddie cut him off.

"Jack, Vlad lied. D-Phantom is _not_ Vlad's son. It was all a trick." Maddie stated. She had a feeling that Danny wouldn't want to include Jack in the fact that he didn't actually look like that.

"But V-man would never lie!" Jack protested.

All of the sudden, Danny broke out into laughter. Everyone in the room stared at him. He was doubling over and holding his stomach.

"Vlad? Never…lie? Ha, ha! That's a good one!" He chuckled.

Jack glared and stomped up to the laughing boy, who stopped laughing at the man's serious expression.

"Vlad has been my best friend forever and he has _never_ lied to me." Jack argued.

"Are you kidding me?!" Danny fought. "He's been trying to kill you since college! He stole that ecto-suit after the fight with Pariah Dark! And then he threatened your own daughter that if she didn't use it to destroy me, that he would waste her! He tried _killing_ Danielle! Twice! And if that's not enough proof for you, he's half-ghost, too, and his ghost half is Plasmius!" After saying that, Danny's eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Uh-oh. He wasn't supposed to say that.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-What did you say?" Jack stammered.

Danny let his hands fall by his side. "I said…that Vlad Masters was also Vlad Plasmius."

"But…that's not possible!" He gasped.

"_How_ is that not possible? That accident in collage was what gave him his powers. He used them to get all of his money. And now he's using them for revenge." The boy informed.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Maddie questioned, all of the pieces finally coming together without gaps.

"Why do you think? He threatened me! He told me that if I ever told anyone, he'd reveal me." Answered Danny. He then lowered his head in shame.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Maddie inquired. "Alone?"

Danny nodded sullenly before following her down the hall and away from the others. When they were out of hearing and sight range, Maddie placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and knelt down to meet his icy blue eyes.

"Danny," The mother began softly. "I'm so sorry. I should have noticed a long time ago."

"What?" Danny asked in shock, his head shooting upward.

"Honey, I know it's you. How long did you think that you could hide this for?"

Danny lowered his head again.

"Are you mad?"

Maddie instantly wrapped her arms around her baby boy.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" She almost sobbed. Her special little boy thought that she would be mad at him for being half-ghost? That hurt.

"Because I lied to you…a lot. And I went into the Ghost Portal even though you told me to stay away from it. _And_ I broke, like, _a million_ rules just to go out and fight ghosts. I thought that after all of that…I don't know…you wouldn't want me anymore. After all, who wants some freaky half-ghost for a son?"

Maddie gave him a comforting smile and brushed some of his now-red and black hair away from his face. "I do."

Danny gave her a small smile.

"But you're going to have to tell me _everything_…later." She added, causing Danny to groan.

* * *

An hour, a squirming and uncomfortable Danny, one sad Jack, and several pacing figures later, there was a sharp rapping on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Maddie shouted, heading for the door.

When she opened it, a news reporter (Shelly Mockomoto), stood there with a cameraman and a huge crowd behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. We got an anonymous tip that Danny Phantom was seen entering your house earlier today. Is he here?"

"What? No. Of course not." Maddie assured.

"Mom! Have you seen Phantom? He was just…" Jazz called, but stopped dead when she saw the reporter. "Oh."

"So, he _is_ here." Shelly confirmed. "Can we speak with him? We'd like an exclusive interview."

"No, you cannot. Especially if my daughter just said that she can't _find_ him." Maddie replied, but, at that moment, a whole group of people found him. In the sky.

"Look! There he is!" Someone shouted, pointing upward.

"Danny Phantom! Down here!" Shelly shouted, trying to get the teen's attention.

Danny looked down to see the hoards of people.

"Danny, could we interview you?!"

"I'm not so sure…" He began, sounding nervous.

"Please!" She begged. "It would be a huge help! Besides, don't you want everyone to know the _real_ story, since the first version _obviously_ wasn't the right one?"

"Well, maybe…" He continued.

The whole crowd started creating a racket. "Come on, Phantom." "Yeah, Danny!" "Please!"

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly, floating down to the crowd.

"Danny, everyone has already seen human you. It's okay to change back now." Jazz reminded him.

"Oh. Right." He recalled, changing back into his altered human form. A buzz erupted through the crowd. "Oh, come on! It's not like you haven't seen that before!"

The mob grew quiet at this.

"Let's go, Danny. We have to get the studio." Shelly rushed, grabbing his hand and leading him into a black car.

Once they had left, Maddie closed the door.

"Alright, everyone. Stage one complete. Stage two in progress."

* * *

Danny was forced to sit at a desk in front of the camera. Yes, this was his idea and this wasn't his _real_ identity, but he was still fidgeting nervously in his seat. Beside him, Shelly prepared her papers with questions written down on them. 

"You ready, Danny? Is it okay if I call you Danny?" She inquired.

"Uh…yes to both…I guess." He answered tensely.

"Roll the cameras!" She squealed excitedly, missing the boy's mood.

"Alright, starting in 3…2…1…" A man called. Then, a red light went on and Shelly began speaking.

* * *

**Good? Bad? In between?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, time to start wrapping everything up.**

* * *

"Hello, everyone. Today, I am here with local ghost hero and teenager, Danny Phantom. And he's here with the scoop on what's _really_ going on." The reporter began. Then, she turned to Danny. "So, Danny, care to explain the Vlad Masters situation? Or how about Plasmius?"

"Well…um…what they both said was a total lie. I'm not _either_ of their sons. But _why_ they call me 'son' anyways is a long and complicated story that they'd beat the crud out of me if I told." Danny responded edgily. He was beginning to discover that he was camera shy. What horrible timing.

"Really? That's certainly interesting. So, who are your _real_ parents and what do they have to say about all of this, assuming they didn't know?"

"I actually haven't talked to them, yet. And I'd rather not disclose their identities right now."

"You haven't talked to them? But, surely, they must be looking for you?"

"I don't know, okay?! For all I know, they're getting documents signed to disown me right now!"

Shelly looked taken aback by this response. She wasn't sure if she should continue with her pestering. Maybe just a few more questions before break.

"Why would you say that? You are, after all, the hero of Amity Park."

"Because I'm a half-ghost _freak_. Plus, I'm pretty sure that they don't like my ghost half. Every time I get in the news or something, they either turn off the TV or throw that page in the trash right away."

"Oh…well…um…I think now would be a good time to go on break." Shelly announced awkwardly, giving Danny a chance to calm down. "Danny, do think you're going to be fine for the rest of the show? You seem pretty…angry."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He muttered. "Sorry for getting angry. I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. But I'm calm now."

Shelly unsurely turned back to the camera, ready to begin reporting again.

"Here we go again in 3…2…1…"

"We're back. Now that Danny's had a chance to cool off a little, I think that we can continue." Shelly declared. "Danny, how do you think that you avoided recognition all this time? After all, it's not like you made any move to hide your face."

"It wasn't really that hard. My ghost half and my human half don't look much alike. Besides, I tend to blend into the background. Although, after I became Danny Phantom, I figured that that was a good thing. It was weird, at first I thought that I was accidentally becoming invisible or something."

"Accidentally? Do your powers get out of control often?"

"Not anymore, but they used to."

"Really? Can you name a few times?"

"Uh…sure…I guess." Danny uncertainly replied. This was getting rather uncomfortable. "Um…well, for the first month I kept turning invisible and intangible a lot and I _occasionally_ floated an inch or two off the ground. Of course, there was _one_ time when I hit the ceiling…" The ghost boy reminisced. "And then I fell through the floor a few times."

"And no one noticed?" Shelly questioned curiously. How the heck did he hide _that_?

"Like I said, I don't draw a lot of attention to myself."

"Not even dressed like _that_?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Danny inquired, pretending to be hurt by that comment.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean…" The Asian woman apologized, but was interrupted by Danny's laughter.

"Sorry, I just _had_ to do that." The boy said between his chuckles. "Actually, dressing like this is one of the reasons people don't pay attention to me. No one tries to get near the Goth kid."

"So…you're Goth?"

"Eh. Not exactly."

"Care to elaborate?"

Danny shrugged. "It's not like having to ghost fight every day while trying to keep a secret identity _and_ trying to avoid people, particularly scientists and government agents, finding out that you're an unheard of hybrid creature is something that makes you happy. Plus, my friend said that she liked it, so I guess it's fine."

"Who's your friend?" Shelly wondered.

"Well…um…she's…" Danny stalled. He needed _just_ enough time for them to get here.

"Danny!" Someone screamed.

Danny looked to the side to see a girl running to the stage. She wore a red top that showed her midriff with black fishnets and bore the same X as him, except in black. Black jeans covered her legs and a pair of combat boots were on her feet. She displayed red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner on her face as well a black choker with fake ruby studs around her neck. The girl also had long black hair with red strands hanging loose and familiar violet eyes. Most people wouldn't even be able to recognize Sam.

"And speaking of her, here she comes now." Danny added in mock surprise.

She rushed up to her friend and tackled him into a hug. "Danny, don't you _ever_ do that _again_! Don't you know how worried I was?! I was looking _everywhere_ for you! And now you show up on some _interview_?!"

Danny smiled sheepishly at her. "Heh, heh. Sorry."

"Excuse me, miss. Who are you?" Shelly asked with a tint of confusion.

"Rita." Sam-"_Rita_"-introduced.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Rita." The reporter greeted, seeming to make a quick analysis. "_So __**this **__is who Phantom hangs out with_. _No wonder he dresses like that__. Huh. This could be a good story later. Two friends, a girl and a boy, possible romantic relationship._" She thought to herself.

"Wait 'till you get to know her." Danny joked, earning himself a playfully hard punch on the shoulder from "Rita." "Ow!"

"Oh, what? The big, bad half-ghost can't take a punch?" Rita retorted with a smirk.

"_Oh, yeah. A relationship with these two is __**definitely**__ a possibility."_ Shelly mused.

"So, how long have you two known each other? And how long have you known about Danny's ghost half?" Shelly inquired.

"I'm sorry, but we _really_ need to go." Rita interrupted.

"What?" The reporter questioned in shock.

"Rita" turned to Danny, but talked loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Danny, your parents are looking for you."

Danny pretended to become extremely nervous. "What?" He choked out.

"Your parents. They're right outside and they _really_ want to talk to you. Don't worry, I don't think they're mad, just worried." Rita explained.

"Oh." The boy uttered.

"But, Danny, before you leave, is there anything you want to say?" Shelly begged, hoping to get another minute out of this.

"Um, yeah. I don't appreciate being mobbed." Danny said quickly before running out the door with "Rita" leading him.

Once they were outside, they took in big breaths of air.

"Jeez, it's like torture with _cameras_." Danny commented.

"Yeah, but you're out of there now." Sam replied.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"_Never_ convince me to do a haunted house again."

* * *

**Now I just have the epilogue to go.**

**BTW, I know that it didn't exactly go out with a big bang, but I was becoming extremely bored of writing this and also decided that it was about time it ended. Just to think, this was supposed to be a five chapter long humore fic. Looks like I've officially proven that I lack the ability to stay on topic.**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Danny walked through the crowded and noisy halls of Casper High with his two best friends by his side.

"So, you let your Dad in on the secret?" Sam questioned.

"Yep." Danny responded happily.

"And he was just fine with it?" Tucker inquired.

"He was _more_ than fine with it. In fact, they're both ecstatic that I'm ghost hunting. Although, my Mom's still a little worried that I'll get hurt." The half-ghost answered, still in an incredibly good mood. "But you haven't even heard the best part yet. Now that they know, they've extended my curfew _and_ they cut back on my chores."

"That's great, dude!" Tucker exclaimed, sharing his friend's cheerful mood.

"But what are they going to do about Danielle?" Sam wondered, even though she was almost positive of the answer.

"That's the other thing!" Danny continued joyfully. "They're going to let her stay with us! Can you believe it?! Danielle's going to be my sister!"

Sam and Tucker forced smiles, making Danny chuckle.

"Guys, I know you don't like her that much, but don't worry. She's not going to be hanging around _all_ the time. In fact, it's going to be more like a home base for her. She said that there are still a few places that she wants to explore first. And then when she _does_ come back, my Mom and Dad are going to home-school her a little." Danny explained, causing Sam and Tucker to sigh in relief.

"Hey, Danny, did you hear about Vlad yet?" The techno-geek asked in an unusually happy mood.

"Yes!" Danny answered happily. "I can't believe that he's _finally_ being removed from office! Right now, I don't think that my life could _get_ much better."

Sam and Tucker smiled at their friends' enthusiasm, but noticed when he stopped dead and frowned.

"What's wrong?" The Goth girl inquired.

"I just realized that there's one more thing that I have to take care of." The half-ghost remembered. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, Danny hid in the boys' bathroom to transform. After it was complete, he flew out unnoticed and went to go find his victim. He found her quickly. After all, in her bright outfit, Valerie Gray was hard to miss.

He invisibly swooped down and picked her out of the crowd. Then, he made for outside.

"Ah!" Valerie screamed while kicking her feet wildly. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Relax, it's just me." Danny soothed, turning visible now that no one was around.

"Phantom?" The girl asked. "What are you doing?"

Danny landed in a deserted area and let go of her. Then, he took a deep breath.

"Remember how, a few days ago, I told you that that wasn't my real identity and you asked what was?" The ghost boy questioned.

Valerie nodded.

"And then I told you that I'd tell you later?"

She nodded once more, the tension building as he led up to his point.

"Well, it's later." He finished.

Her teal eyes widened in understanding. "You're going to tell me who your human half is?"

"I think that it's only fair. Besides, I trust you, Valerie…a lot. And you deserve to get in on the big secret." Danny explained. "I just want you to promise me one thing first."

"What?" She inquired curiously.

"That you won't get mad and try to understand."

"I promise."

Danny sighed in both relief and tension. Here went everything.

"Valerie, I'm actually…" Danny paused as he let the two rings of light wash over his body and turn him back into human form. "Danny Fenton."

Valerie stared in amazement and shock with her mouth agape as it all seeped in. As she did this, Danny grew worried.

"Oh, no. This was really bad timing wasn't it? I'm such an idiot! I should have waited longer. I should have eased into it!" He panicked, scolding himself.

The African American girl finally snapped out of it at that point. She instantly went and wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Danny! I'm so sorry! I can't believe how much I've hurt you! I'm so horrible! Please say that you'll forgive me?!" She sobbed.

Danny looked totally stunned for a moment before being able to push her back enough to look her in the eyes.

"You mean...you don't hate me?" He asked.

"_Me_ hate _you_?" She started both remorsefully and surprised. "_You_ should be the one that hates _me_! I shot at you! And I hurt you! And I was such a terrible person!"

"Val, you didn't _know_ it was me. Don't hate yourself for that." Danny comforted. "Besides, part of it was my fault, too."

"Still, I can't help but feel _somewhat_ guilty."

"Well, I say we put it all behind us. So…friends?" Danny offered, extending his hand.

Valerie let a small smile pull at the corners of her lips. Then, she placed her hand into his.

"Friends."

* * *

**The end! I hope that all of you liked it!**


End file.
